Nomeolvides
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Los sueños son recuerdos de pasados que hemos olvidado. En un andén de una vieja estación, una desconocida se sentó junto a Koushiro. Ya casi era la hora. [Para CieloCriss por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _CieloCriss_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

.

 **Nomeolvides**

.

Su mejilla está húmeda y caliente. Koushiro la acaricia con cuidado, como si pudiera romperse. Ella levanta la mano para posar los dedos sobre los labios de él.

—Hemos fallado. —Su voz suena menos dulce que de costumbre.

—Sí. —Koushiro siente que se le llenan de lágrimas los ojos al ver que ella empieza a llorar.

—¿Por qué?

Esa es una respuesta que ambos querrían tener.

 **~ · ~**

Una mañana cualquiera, en un andén de una vieja estación y con el sol abrasándolo todo, el pequeño Koushiro se sentó en uno de los bancos.

Miró hacia el cielo, buscando el mar en el horizonte, pero no lo encontró.

—En Nueva York hay un rascacielos tan, tan alto que, cuando está nublado, parece que araña las nubes.

Koushiro se sobresaltó y miró a su lado. Había una niña sentada junto a él, aunque había dejado medio metro de distancia. Su pelo era castaño pero, bajo el sol resplandeciente, parecía brillar dorado.

—Kou, ¿me enviarás una postal?

—¿Quién eres? —El niño parecía desconcertado. Aunque algo le era familiar en esa desconocida, lo tuvo claro cuando escuchó su risa.

—Vete a ver el mar. Y tráeme un recuerdo.

Él frunció el ceño y miró hacia los raíles, esperando la llegada del tren. Y pensando en las palabras tan extrañas de esa desconocida. Quiso preguntarle de qué lo conocía, por qué sabía su nombre, pero al girarse encontró a otra persona.

—Me muero de hambre —dijo Taichi—. Me comería un caballo… No me mires así, no va en serio. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—¿Y la niña?

—¿Qué niña? —Koushiro se puso en pie y buscó con la mirada por el andén, pero no la encontró—. Kou, ¿qué niña? —Repitió, al verse ignorado.

—Una, con el pelo castaño. Estaba aquí hace un momento…

—No he visto a nadie. Relájate. ¿Te gusta esa niña? —Esas palabras provocaron un sonrojo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No la conozco de nada!

—Ya, ya.

Taichi sonrió, burlón, porque al parecer no lo creyó.

Quince minutos más tarde subieron al tren junto al resto de sus compañeros de equipo y su entrenador, que los llevaba a jugar un partido de fútbol. Fue entonces, cuando se asomó a la ventana, que Koushiro la volvió a ver.

La niña estaba en el andén, muy cerca de la vía. Sonreía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del viento que levantaba el tren al marcharse, su pelo y su vestido rosa ondeaban.

En el último instante, antes de perderla de vista, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

.

.

Un mediodía cálido, en un andén de la estación y con el cielo completamente despejado, el joven Koushiro se sentó en un banco.

Miró hacia las vías, cegándose un poco con el resplandor del metal, con la sensación de que había perdido algo justo allí.

—Creo que los sueños son recuerdos de pasados que hemos olvidado.

Koushiro parpadeó, confundido, y miró a la persona a su lado. Era una chica, probablemente rondaba los dieciséis, como él. Sus ojos eran del color de la miel.

—Te sueño. ¿Me sueñas tú? Te veo y te escucho y te siento. Pero tú no me respondes. No siempre.

—¿Quién eres? —Al hacer esa pregunta, el chico vio como un fogonazo en su mente. Una imagen, de años viejos, en la que decía esas mismas palabras a una niña. En ese banco, en esa vieja estación…

—Qué bobo eres, Kou.

—¿Por qué… sabes mi nombre?

—Tú me lo dijiste. ¿También has olvidado eso?

—¿Qué más he olvidado?

—A mí. A ti. Los sueños son los recuerdos perdidos. ¿Nunca sueñas?

—No suelo recordar lo que sueño —dijo él, intentando rememorar alguno y fallando en el intento—. Respóndeme, ¿quién eres?

Ella sonrió, pero era un gesto triste.

—Ya casi es la hora —susurró—. No es el día, ni el año, ni tú eres quien debes… pero casi es la hora.

Koushiro miró al reloj de la estación. Cuando volvió a girar la cabeza para hablar con la desconocida, allí no había nadie.

La buscó por el andén, pero su tren llegó y tuvo que marcharse. El corazón le bombeaba muy fuerte, tanto que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pareció que se le paró de golpe cuando volvió a verla.

Estaba al borde de las vías, se balanceaba sobre las puntas de los pies, como si fuera a arrojarse. Estiró los brazos hacia el cielo y le sonrió, antes de que el tren se lo llevara lejos.

.

.

Una tarde más, en un andén de la estación y con el atardecer bañándolo todo en luz anaranjada, Koushiro, el exitoso científico, se sentó en un banco.

Miró hacia el muro frente a él, plagado de carteles publicitarios, buscando verdades entre tantas mentiras adornadas.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más odio en el mundo? Las tormentas secas. Rayos, truenos y ni una gota. Es como si fallara algo.

Koushiro quiso sorprenderse, pero no pudo. Miró a la mujer a su lado. Tenía el mismo pelo castaño que de niña, pero más largo. Los mismos ojos color miel, pero más cansados.

—Sigo soñándote, Kou. Siempre lo hago. Despierta… dormida… qué más da. Estás ahí y a la vez no. Lloras conmigo, pero después no queda nada. Duele ese vacío.

—¿Nunca me dirás quién eres? —preguntó él, mirándola fijamente. Estaba sentada a apenas unos centímetros—. Llevo años viniendo y no te encuentro. Pero hoy estás aquí. Dímelo, ¿por qué te me acercas para decirme cosas que no entiendo? ¿Cuándo te dije mi nombre?

—Lo sé y no lo sé. ¿No es raro? Vengo cuando debo. Y siempre estás aquí, sentado. Tu nombre ha estado en mí desde que yo soy yo.

—Me pones nervioso. Creo que te conozco de algo, pero no recuerdo de qué.

La mujer escondió una lágrima y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era un pequeño sobre de plástico transparente, dentro tenía varias flores azules secas. Se lo tendió.

—He hecho esto para ti. ¿Sabes qué son?

—¿Flores? —Preguntó más que afirmó, provocando que riera.

—Sí, tonto, pero me refería a qué clase.

—No.

—Se llaman Nomeolvides. —Ella se puso en pie y caminó de espaldas hacia las vías—. Suéñame y no me olvides. Ya casi es la hora, ya casi es el día y el año. Y tú, ya casi eres tú.

Un tren llegó a toda velocidad, se levantó mucho viento y a Koushiro le entró algo en el ojo. Cuando consiguió abrir los párpados, la mujer no estaba. Aunque sabía que no serviría, la buscó. Perdió dos trenes con la esperanza de encontrarla, no sirvió de nada.

Al entrar en el vagón, en medio del sonido de la maquinaria escuchó esa risa que le recordaba a cosas que no había vivido. Miró a su espalda, pero solo había algunos desconocidos que volvían del trabajo a casa, como él.

Pero esa risa atemporal acompañó al tren hasta que salió de la estación.

.

.

Una noche corriente, en un andén de la estación y con la luna brillando grande y blanca, el anciano Koushiro se sentó con dificultad en un banco.

Miró hacia el suelo, buscando el rastro de los pasos de las personas, pero no había huella alguna.

—Suelen decir que la inocencia va de la mano de la ignorancia. Tú me dijiste que no es así.

Koushiro sonrió al escuchar esa voz. Con un par de crujidos de huesos, se volvió hacia su acompañante. Era una anciana de largo pelo del mismo tono que la luz de las estrellas.

—¿Me has soñado, Kou?

—Esta vez, han pasado muchos años —dijo él—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Dímelo tú. —La miró fijamente. Al final, sonrió.

—Eres Mimi.

—Soy Mimi —repitió ella, triste—. Has tardado en recordarlo.

—He tardado en soñarlo. Acabo de hacerlo. Aquí, despierto.

Mimi apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Sus arrugadas manos se entrelazaron, como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo. Koushiro notó que su camisa se humedecía y supo que ella lloraba.

—¿No estás contenta de que empiece a recordar? Esto me ha ayudado. —Sacó el sombre con las Nomeolvides y se lo tendió, pero ella no se movió—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ya eres tú. Eso quiere decir que ya es la hora. Es el día, y el año. Es el momento.

Se puso en pie. Lo besó en la mejilla, notando cada surco que el tiempo había dejado allí. Los ojos de Mimi seguían soltando lágrimas y él no sabía qué hacer.

—Es la hora —repitió ella, al ver que los faros del tren se acercaban.

Tomó aire y se balanceó sobre las puntas de los pies, cerca de las vías. Extendió los brazos y, antes de que el viejo cuerpo de Koushiro fuera capaz de alcanzarla, saltó.

Nada pasó. Mimi se esfumó y el anciano solo cerró los dedos alrededor del aire. Se dejó caer, de rodillas, con fogonazos en la mente de imágenes de la niña, la adolescente y la mujer; soñó y recordó cosas de pasados que había olvidado. Pero ya era tarde, había estado cerca.

Algunas personas creyeron que había perdido el equilibrio, lo ayudaron a sentarse y le llevaron una botella de agua. Dio las gracias de forma automática y se negó a subir a un tren, y a otro, y a otro, hasta que llegó el último y el guardia de la estación le pidió que lo tomara o se marchara.

Fue al mirar al cielo oscuro, al que parecía que le habían robado la luna y las estrellas, que soñó y recordó por completo. Fue quien debía ser. Y sonrió y lloró, porque la había tenido cerca y porque había fallado otra vez. Apretó el sobre de Nomeolvides contra su pecho.

—Lo conseguiremos, Mimi. No te olvidaré.

El anciano Koushiro, triste y feliz, no llegó a levantarse del banco.

.

.

El alba apenas despuntaba. El cielo era un degradante de colores, de los oscuros a los claros cuanto más se acercaba el sol. Los árboles se mecían por una brisa cálida.

—¿Veis esto? —preguntó una mujer, señalando un tocón de madera junto a una profunda y peligrosa zanja de tierra—. Hace muchos años, cuando yo era una niña, era un gran árbol. Fuerte, de largas ramas que rozaban la hierba y en su tronco se enredaban plantas y flores de todo tipo. Mis favoritas eran azules… Bueno, el caso es que una vez llegó un anciano a la plaza del barrio, en una de esas noches cálidas llenas de niños jugando. Nos contó que aquel árbol era especial. Llevaba allí desde el principio de los tiempos, antes de la época de los hombres. Y que, por eso, tenía algo del poder de la naturaleza. Dijo que a veces despertaba y hacía milagros. Curaba enfermos, ayudaba a personas a reunirse…

—¿Por qué lo han cortado? —preguntó un niño.

—Porque van a hacer una estación de tren. A veces las personas no nos paramos a ver qué destrozamos para seguir avanzando…

La profesora continuó hablando de lo triste que era aquello. Sus alumnos no hicieron demasiado caso, pero caminaron tras ella hacia los restos de naturaleza que quedaban por allí. Les había prometido que, si andaban lo suficiente, llegarían al mar.

Solo dos pequeños se quedaron atrás. Un pelirrojo, que se arrodilló junto al tocón, y una niña de ojos color miel, que lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó ella.

—Las raíces del árbol siguen intactas, así que creo que está vivo —dijo él—. Es como si le hubieran cortado el pelo y las extremidades, pero lo vital está ahí.

La pequeña puso cara de asco por la imagen mental, pero se acercó al niño. Naciendo justo al pie de lo que quedaba del árbol, encontró unas pequeñas flores azules.

—Mira, son preciosas.

—¿El qué? Ah, flores.

—¡No flores cualquiera! Son Nomeolvides.

—¿En serio se llaman así?

—Sí. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Kou. Bueno, Koushiro, ¿y tú?

—Yo soy Mimi.

Dejaron de mirar las flores y el tocón, sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez. Por un instante, se dedicaron a sonreírse. No lo notaron pero algo, a sus pies y dentro de ellos, pareció despertar.

Algo capaz de ir más allá del tropiezo de la niña, que al incorporarse se balanceó sobre las puntas de los pies y no volvió a salir de la zanja de tierra.

 **~ · ~**

Koushiro apoya su frente en la de Mimi. Dejan de llorar y se dedican a mirarse, como aquella primera vez. Aquel lugar en penumbra no los afecta a ellos, son capaces de verse la piel, los ojos, el alma. Sin edad, sin tiempo. Existiendo.

—¿Cuántos intentos más crees que tendremos? —pregunta ella, asustada.

—Solo necesitamos uno más.

—Siempre me dices eso.

—Te soñaré antes, te recordaré. Y así podré salvarte. Hemos estado cerca.

—No lo sabes, solo sabemos que podemos vernos ese día.

—Haré que se convierta en toda una vida, lo prometo. —La besa, con fuerza.

La oscuridad se hace más densa y sienten un vacío que empieza a arrastrarlos. Sus almas de despiden por el momento, hasta que se vean en un andén de la estación, que cada reencarnación es más vieja.

.

* * *

Querida Cielo, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te guste este pequeño regalo, tomó vida propia mientras escribía y acabó siendo algo muy diferente a lo que tenía planeado, parece que siempre me salen cosas más "fantasiosas" cuando me pongo a escribir para ti. ¿Qué decir que no esté dicho ya? Eres una gran persona, de esas que siempre consigue que los demás se sientan a gusto, siempre me alegra el día hablar contigo y leerte, espero que este solo sea el tercero de muchos más regalos que te haga. Y espero de todo corazón que tengas un día tan especial como te mereces.

Y gracias a quien lo lea :)


End file.
